Unrequited Love
by MissRandomness18
Summary: After Viktor left Yuri at the Grand Prix Finals Yuri was heartbroken. After some time Yuri forgot all about Viktor and decided to work as a prostitute. But what happens when Viktor comes back into his life again wanting to get back together? How will Yuri react when he comes back? Will he accept or reject Viktor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loud upbeat music could be heard from outside the club where Yuri was standing smoking his cigarette. Letting out a puff of smoke Yuri sighed and thought 'Where did everything go wrong?' Looking back his whole life was completely fucked up. First when his parents died in the fire, then his when his dog died, and then the worst of them all that damned Russian. He was the cherry on top of his whole fuck-up of a life. With the click of his tongue he flicked the cigarette on the ground and proceeded to stomp on it. "Stupid fucking Russian. I'll make him pay", Yuri growled.

* * *

Yuri awoke to the sun from the windows blinding his eyes. Sitting up Yuri yawned and moved his hand around to try and find his glasses, until his hand stumbled upon someone else's. He looked down to see a man in what seemed to be in his late twenties with light tan skin and dark brown hair. Getting out of the bed he went to find his clothes that were scattered across the room. Once he was done he went to grab his phone that was on the night stand.

Not wanting to stay any longer Yuri went to wake up the man who was still on the sleeping on the bed. Yuri roughly shook the man who let out a low groan, Yuri kept shaking until he reluctantly woke up. The man woke up and his icy blue eyes shot Yuri a glare that said 'Leave me the fuck alone'. "Pay up." Yuri said crossing his arms that gave him an 'I don't care that you're pissed off' look. The man got up still naked, but neither of them cared. He grabbed his leather wallet and pulled out three one hundred bills and one fifty dollar bill. Taking the money Yuri went to the entrance of the house and started putting his shoes on.

"You know you could stay a little longer if you wanted to." The man said now wearing a pair of jeans.

"Key word could. I could stay a little longer, but I don't want to plus I have stuff that I need to do today so no thank you." Yuri said about to leave.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

"You know what I mean."

"What do you want?"

"Do you have a boyfriend or anything like that?"

Yuri hesitated before answering.

"No I-I don't."

"Liar."

"No I'm not It's just… complicated"

"Do you feel bad doing this kind of thing?"

"Maybe a little. But what's it to you why do you care?"

"I dunno I just ask. Is it wrong for me to ask?"

"I suppose not, but I should get going." Yuri said as he left.

"See you around I guess" The man said as Yuri left.

* * *

Walking down the city of Hasetu Yuri noticed the beautiful cherry blossoms with snow on them. 'So spring has finally come' Yuri thought. Walking down the street he took the long way round to enjoy the beautiful scenery. He soaked in every minute until he got to his apartment.

Unlocking the door he stepped inside he was greeted with the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Taking off his shoes he made his way to the kitchen and made miso soup with rice and an omelette. Turning on the Tv to the news Yuri made his way to the living room with the tray that held his breakfast. Hearing the weather first, it was going to start getting colder now that spring had started. Onto actually news Yuri's heart skipped a beat when he heard Viktor's name. Yuri turned up the volume to see what the fuss was all about.

"Figure skating legend Viktor Nikiforov has been said to return back to Japan to reunite with his one true love Yuri Katsuki."

Yuri sat there wide mouth at the sentence the news anchor just said. "There's no fucking way." Yuri said. "No fucking way!" 'It was lie there was no way Viktor would come back to Japan for that. He left me.' Yuri thought as he turned off the Tv Yuri put the half eaten food on the counter losing his appetite after hearing the news, and made his way to his room.

Closing the door and making his way to the bed Yuri lied down and closed his eyes. 'God why is this having such an effect on me. Why can't I stop thinking about it. But what if… what if all of it was true. What if he came back for me. Do I still love him? I can't say that I hate him but…' And with that Yuri fell into a deep slumber dreaming of silvery hair and blue irises.

 _"Viktor aren't you proud of me? I did it I won the gold medal", but Viktor was nowhere insight. Putting on the blade protectors Yuri walked around the facility trying to find his lover. After about fifteen minutes of walking around he finally found Viktor talking to his old coach Yakov. 'What is he doing' Yuri thought to himself. Growing closer Yuri could start to hear the conversation between them._

 _"I want to come back to Russia and skate back under you Yakov." Viktor said._

 _Yuri's heart stopped. 'Viktor didn't want to come back to Hasetu with him? He doesn't want to stay with me. After all we've been through. I thought I was the one he wanted to stay with. After all this time I thought.'_

 _"Oh Yuri I didn't know you were here. I'm guessing you heard what I said. Look I'm so sor-"_

 _"Don't say another word. Just… leave me alone."_

 _"But-"_

 _"JUST GO AWAY!" Yuri shouted "IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME FINE JUST GO AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU!" Yuri took off his engagement ring and threw it at Viktor running off in the other direction and not looking back. 'You damn bastard' Yuri thought. 'I thought you loved me.'_

* * *

Yuri woke gasping for breath and clenching the bed sheets. Catching his breath Yuri sat up putting his hand on his aching heart. 'I can't believe I thought I loved him. I knew there was no way.' Yuri laughed at his own stupidity. Getting up from the bed Yuri put on some jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. He made his way to the door of his bedroom and thought 'Yea there's definitely no way.'

Stepping out of his apartment and making sure to lock the door Yuri made his way to the same club he was at the night before. Shivering at the cold weather Yuri walked down the streets not noticing someone else following him. Almost at the club Yuuri could already hear the music blasting through the walls. Making his way inside he was stopped by some man grabbing his arm. Turning around Yuri could already smell the alcohol that reeked from him. Usually Yuri would take advantage of the man and fuck him, but Yuri had standards so he resisted.

"~Whats a cutie like you doing out here in the middle of the night?~" The man said with surprisingly no slur in his voice.

"Let go asshole!" Yuri shouted as he tried to get out of the man's grasp.

"~Aww come on. Let's have some fun.~" the man said pinning Yuri to the nearest wall trying to kiss him.

Yuri tried desperately to push him off but to no avail. That is until he saw someone grab the man and forcibly pull him off of Yuri.

"Get off of him." The man snapped in a deep voice with thick Russian accent that Yuri knew all too well. It sent shivers down his back just thinking about it.

"You bastard. Who the hell do you think you are?" The man said about to throw a punch.

Catching the man's punch the Russian said "I'm his fiancé."

'No fucking way.' Yuri thought.

'No way on earth this is happening.'

* * *

A/N: Hello and thank you for reading this. It really does mean a lot to me. It's my first time writing something like this so lease leave a review telling me what you thought of this story and maybe some suggestions. Also forgive me if I have any grammar mistakes. Thanks and see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the events that happened the night before Yuri couldn't concentrate on anything. His mind was flooded with thoughts of Viktor. Yuri tried his damn hardest to ignore everything, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget about him. He was like a disease that no matter how hard he tried to get rid of him he would stick with him for the rest of his life.

* * *

" _I'm his fiancé" The Russian said returning the punch._

 _Yuri flinched and started to maneuver his way out of Viktor's view. That is until Viktor grabbed his arm pulling him towards himself. "Don't think I forgot about you Yuurri~" Yuri's face turned beet red until missing the warm embrace Viktor gave off that is until he remembered all the horrible things this asshole did to him._

" _Let go." Yuri said in a low growl._

" _Don't want to. I need to talk to you." Viktor said with sympathy in his voice._

 _Yuri not wanting to continue this conversation any longer pushed against Viktor's and walked away, and Viktor being stubborn as ever followed after him._

 _"Stop following me." Yuri said with a hint of annoyance in his voice._

" _Not until you decide to talk to me."_

 _Turning around Yuri shot Viktor a glare then said "Fine you wanna talk let's talk about how you left me at the Grand Prix Finals three years ago! Let's talk about how stupid I was to actually think that someone as famous as you would fall in love with someone like me! Let's talk about how-"_

 _Viktor silenced Yuri with a kiss, but Yuri was not having it he pushed Viktor away. Still being persistent Viktor crashed his lips back into Yuri's. As much as he hated to admit it Yuri couldn't deny the pleasure coursing through his veins. He wanted to let go, he wanted to push Viktor away, he wanted to avoid this at all costs, but another part of him wanted to stay with Viktor. To feel his embrace, to feel his warmth, to feel his love his everything. This part of Yuri wanted to make up with Viktor and forgive him, but Yuri was scared. He never ever wanted to go through the pain he felt those three years . It was torture. The pain of being rejected, going day after day missing the one you love thinking he might come back. That was unbearable pain for anyone to handle. Yuri let out a small whimper feeling tears at the base of his eyes. Snapping out of his thoughts when Viktor pulled away from the kiss and caressed his cheek. Yuri stood there speechless. He couldn't move he couldn't think straight all he could do was stare directly at the man in front of him._

" _Yuri I'm-"_

 _Yuri didn't want to hear any of his excuses, he had enough for one night so he ran. He ran as fast as could maybe even going faster than his own heartbeat which was beating so fast he thought his heart would burst out of his chest. Still not giving up Viktor chased after Yuri, but he could not keep up. He tried his damn hardest to keep up but he lost track of where Yuri went. Walking to the nearest bench Viktor put his hands in his face and let out a sigh thinking about Yuri. 'Yuri I'm sorry. I know you can't hear this I know I should've talked to you about everything. I really truly am sorry. I never wanted us to be like this. I know we still have a connection between us I felt that spark too. I just hope things can turn around for us' Turning back to where Yuri ran Viktor took one last glance before climbing into his car and driving away._

* * *

Yuri at the moment was lying down on his bed trying to read a magazine. He was doing anything and everything to distract himself from Viktor. He finally gave up and decided to go for a walk just to clear his mind. Grabbing his keys and locking the door Yuri head outside into the freezing cold weather.

Yuri lost in own thoughts had failed to notice that a man was going to bump into him. Thinking it was the man's fault Yuri snapped "Hey watch whe-" Yuri was about to finish his sentence, but something about him seemed familiar "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

The man laughed "Yea remember you slept with me about two days ago?"

"Ohhhh. You were one of my clients that's why you look so familiar. By the way what's your name?"

"Yuki. Yuki Daichi." Yuki said.

"Ok can I call you Dai?" Yuri asked since he really wasn't good with names.

"Sure whatever floats your boat. Hey I was just about to get some coffee care to join me?"

"Sure." Yuri said as they walked together talking about whatever came to mind.

* * *

"No way that's so cruel!" Yuri shouted as Dai was talking about how his older brothers bleached his hair when he was fifthteen years old.

"They were cruel brothers. They always had it out for me ever since I could walk. On the down low I was always mom's favorite so that's probably why." Dai said taking a sip of his coffee.

Changing the subject Dai said "So tell me a little about yourself. All I've been doing is talking about myself. Tell me who the real Yuri Katsuki is."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Well your childhood. Did you have any pets? Any lovers?"

"Well I'm an only child, I used to have a dog but he died a while go. And no lovers next question."

"Liar" Dai said knowing full well Yuri had a special someone.

"What?" Yuri said defensively.

"Didn't you say you had a boyfriend?"

Yuri blush taking a sip from his coffee. "Like I said it's complicated." Yuri mumbled

"Why?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay. I won't pressure you into talking about it if you don't want to." Dai said putting hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

Yuri nodded "It's just…" Yuri trailed off "I don't know how to put this in words."

"You could start by telling me his name."

"How did you know it was a guy?"

"Gee I don't know what gave it away?"

Yuri let out a soft chuckle "Okay I'll give you that. But you have to promise you won't freak out when I tell you his name." Yuri said now with a look of seriousness.

"I promise" Dai said with his fingers crossed under the table.

"My boyfriend and kind of fiancé was Viktor Nikiforov."

"No way! You were dating figure skating legend Viktor Nikiforov!?" Dai said putting his hands on the table and standing up acting like a little fanboy.

"Shut the fuck up and sit down. You're making a scene." Yuri said with a little tint of pink on his cheeks trying to clam his friend down.

"Dude why would you ever leave such a God like that?" Dai said sitting back down still a little giddy .

"I didn't... H-he left me." Yuri mumbled but still loud enough for Dai to hear.

"Oh. So that's why you didn't want to talk about it. I'm so sorry I brought it up" Dai said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"It's fine. It's nice to have a friend to talk to all this stuff about. It feels like a load off." Yuri sighed stretching his arms out. "But that's not the half of it." Yuri continued. "He's back in Japan because he wants to quote on quote 'Reunite with one true love Yuri Katsuki.' What a joke right?" Yuri said forcing a fake laugh. Dai didn't respond instead he just sat there looking liked had just seen a ghost.

"I don't think it's a joke." Viktor said overhearing there some of there conversation.

Yuri tensed up at the voice behind him. His hands were trembling he was afraid to turn around to face Viktor. With his body trembling in fear he quickly got up and made his way to the door pulling Dai with him. Viktor wasn't going to let him get away like last time. He grabbed Yuri's arm before he could make a run for it and dragged him to his car. Yuri was protesting the whole time saying things like "Let go asshole!" or "This is kidnapping!" Yuri also started yelling at Dai who just stood there stunned at everything that was going on. He wanted to help, but he didn't want to intervene between two lovers. Finally getting Yuri into the car Viktor turned towards Dai and said "You didn't see anything. Right?"

"Y-yea. I mean no." Dai said to Viktor still scared to talk with the figure skating legend.

Viktor smiled and got in the car and drove away.

"What a weird way to start day." Dai said as he took one last sip of his coffee and made his way to work.

* * *

A/N: Hello again thank you so much for the support you have been giving me I really appreciate it. I didn't think I'd get this far in the first two days. Also don't worry about any hiatus I know what it feels like so I won't put any of you guys through that, I will try to update once or maybe twice a week. So with all that being said see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning there will be a slight lemon in the story**

"Viktor seriously let me go!" Yuri shouted through the halls of the hotel Viktor was staying at. People eyed them weirdly thinking they were just another couple fighting, which was kind of true. "This is kidnapping you know that right?" Yuri said still tugging trying to get away from Viktor's grasp.

"I know you've said that for the fifth time now." Viktor said still dragging Yuri to his room.

Finally getting into his room Viktor pushed Yuri onto the bed. Closing the door Viktor climbed on top of Yuri and straddled him. Crashing their lips together, a jolt of pleasure shot through both Yuri and Viktor. Viktor bit Yuri's bottom lip making him gasp giving Viktor the perfect chance to intertwine both their tongues into a dance. Yuri let out a small moan missing this feeling between them, even when he was with other men nobody made him feel like this. Intertwining their hands Viktor pulled away from the kiss with a trail of saliva following him. Leaning down Viktor whispered into Yuri's ear "Yuurrii~ You don't know how long I missed you. I love you so much. My love~"

"Then why did you leave me?" Yuri said trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Viktor dropped his head to Yuri's chest sighing. Viktor then started "Yuri I was selfish I should've talked to you, I should've told you about wanting to stay in Russia, I should've done more. I was just… scared. I didn't want you to leave me like you did. I just… missed the ice. But I couldn't do it without you by my side. Yuri ice skating means nothing to me without you standing by my side. I really truly am sorry." Viktor brought his head up from the younger's chest. Viktor then took Yuri's hand bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. "Yuri Katsuki will you please go back out with me." Viktor said staring into Yuri's garnet irises.

Sitting up Yuri gave a faint smile before saying "No."

"But-" Viktor was about to speak when Yuri put a finger to his mouth shushing him.

"I let you talk now let me talk." Viktor still shocked from what Yuri said reluctantly obeyed. "Now then" Yuri continued "I won't go out with you for several reasons. First off you hurt me and I'm just returning the favor. Secondly you leave me for three years decide to come back and think you'll still have my heart? I don't think so. Lastly I'm not the sweet innocent Yuri you used to know and love. I've changed Vitya~" Viktor blushed a little never seeing this side of Yuri. "If you want me you'll have to win my heart before you can have my body. _But_ I will do you a favor though, I can help you with your little friend right there." Yuri said pointing at Viktor's obvious bulge in his pants.

* * *

Switching positions so that Viktor was on the bed and Yuri was on the floor sitting on his knees, Yuri started to unzip Viktor's pants. Trying to be seductive he did it with his teeth. Pulling off the pants Yuri started rubbing Viktor's hardened shaft through his boxers. Throwing his head back in pleasure Viktor moaned loudly.

It had been so long since Yuri and him had done anything like this, even when they were apart Viktor was so busy with skating that he hadn't had any time to masturbate or do anything sexual for that matter. Viktor snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his boxers slipping off.

Taking ahold of Viktor's pulsing member Yuri started pumping up and down in a teasing way which made Viktor mad in the pleasure he was receiving. 'Damn.' Viktor thought 'Yuri really has changed. Before when I let Yuri take control he would always insist that I do it, but now it was like Yuri had been doing this ever since he learned what sex was.'

Yuri noticing that Viktor was in his own world he decided to surprise him. So without any warning whatsoever Yuri took Viktor all the way to the base of his cock. Viktor screamed in pleasure, not expecting Yuri to go this far.

Bobbing his head up and down Yuri was pleased with Viktor's reaction. Was it a bit much? Yes, but Yuri didn't care. "Y-yuri how d-did y-you get so g-good at t-this?" Viktor managed to choke out. Yuri internally shrugged. Practice was what Yuri could only guess considering he did this for a living.

"Wait Y-yuri I'm about to ahh~" Viktor moaned as he threw his head back in pleasure releasing his seed into Yuri's mouth. Yuri swallowed every bit of it not letting a single drop go to waste. "Don't do that." Viktor said to Yuri in a little whine.

"Why not?" Yuri with a straight face questioned. He wasn't joking, he did it to all of his other clients Viktor was no exception.

"Because it's disgusting and embarrassing." Viktor said.

Standing up leaning into Viktor's ear Yuri said in his most seductive voice "Say that one more time and I'll give you a reason to embarrassed."

"To late" Viktor said looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Yuri started laughing "Well that was fun, but I should get going. Besides that other job I have, I also work part-time at a local bar near here. You should visit sometime. By the way when are you going back to Russia?"

Yuri asked walking up to the entrance of the door when Viktor snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Whenever you let me back into your heart."

"So never." Yuri joked.

"You really have changed!" Viktor shouted "By now you would have accepted my apology, and I would be balls deep in you." At the remark Yuri choked on his own spit.

"Did you have to be that graphic?" Yuri said turning around to see Viktor smirking with his arms crossed and leaning on the wall "Well it doesn't matter." Yuri said making his way to the Russian pulling his collar so they were eye level. "You won't be balls deep in anyone for a little while that is if you want to stay loyal to me."

"Well of course, but who knows I could have you right here right now or maybe even tomorrow you just have to say those special words and I'm all yours" Viktor said while licking Yuri's neck.

Shivering at the foreign touch Yuri broke from Viktor's grasp making his way to the door "Well what are those special words Vitya~"

"I love you, will you please be mine."

"I'll think about it, until next time" Yuri said wrapping his leg around Viktor pulling him into a kiss. "See you around." Yuri said swaying his hips as he left.

"Oh Yuri" Viktor chuckled once he was out the door "You have no idea what you do to me" he said returning to his bed and laying down.

Once the doors were closed and Yuri walked down the hall for a bit he looked around making sure the coast was clear before he let out a shaky breath. Blushing madly Yuri thought 'I can't believe I did that. What on earth was I thinking doing something like that to Viktor who so I think I am?' You see Yuri was for the majority part confident in anything sexual related with anybody else, but when it came down to Viktor, let's just say Yuri had a soft spot for him. 'What do I do now? I really do miss him, but I don't want to let him off the hook that easy. Ugh stupid feelings.' Yuri thought making his way to the elevator.

Leaving the hotel Yuri gave one last glance at the window where Viktor was staying at and smiled not knowing that Viktor was staring right back at him doing the same thing.

* * *

A/N: Hey yo. I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if it was little short if you don't think it's short then yay I just felt like it was kind of short. Also that will not be the first or last lemon in this story I will write more that's why it's rated M. Also I wanna start asking a question per chapter, and you guys replying, leave a review of what Your favorite color is and I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who replies. And if I already dedicated it to you I will choose someone else. My favorite color personally is purple it's just so pretty. I hope that made sense I will keep doing this until I finish my story. Anyway hope you liked it and see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello thanks for coming back I don't know why you do, but thanks. Anyway I dedicate this chapter to **blood as soft as silk.** With her favorite color also being purple. So without further ado let's start this chapter.

 **Warning lemon in this story**

Viktor took a stroll through the city of Hasetsu shivering at the cold breeze that passed by him. Not really having anywhere to go in mind he went to the coffee shop that he had been at the day he 'kidnapped' Yuri. Ordering his coffee Viktor sat down at one of the round table's, that seated about two people, waiting for his beverage to arrive. While waiting Viktor noticed one man in particular that seemed awfully familiar. The man noticed Viktor staring at him and waved. 'Who could he possibly be?' Viktor thought 'I know I've seen him before'. The man then came and sat in front of Viktor.

"Hi I'm Yuki Daichi. I'm pretty sure we met before, but I don't know if you remember me. I was the person Yuri was with when you… you know what you did." Dai said clearing his throat.

"Oh now I remember. By the way how did you two meet?" Viktor asked putting his elbow on the table and resting his head on top his hand.

"We meet at a party." Dai lied smoothly "He was friends with one of mine and we just kind of went with it." There was no way Dai was going to tell Viktor the first time they met was when they had sex. Who knows what Viktor would do considering he literally kidnaped Yuri in front of him.

"Oh was this a college party?" Viktor asked his smile fading. He was not going to trust Dai just yet. Something in Viktor's gut had told him to be very suspicious of Dai.

Noticing Viktor's reaction Dai chose his words carefully. He had to think of something believable. "I don't know I was too drunk to remember. All I knew was that I was at Yuri's house when I woke up and he was really nice to me. We talked about whatever came to mind until I left." Dai said as both his and Viktor's coffee arrived.

"Do you remember where Yuri lived?" Viktor asked. Granted he knew where the hot springs was he still didn't know where Yuri's apartment was.

"No I don't remember."

"Aww what a shame." Viktor said with a sigh. He thought he still lived with his parents, but he found out that it was not true because when he came back to Japan the first place he checked was the hot springs and he was nowhere to be found. So Viktor had no idea where he lived.

"How did you two meet." Dai asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well… it's kind of a long story." Viktor said not wanting to tell Dai anything.

"I got time." Dai said still protesting to hear his side of the story.

"It's kind of personal."

"I won't tell a soul."

"You're not going to give up are you?" Viktor said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Nope" Dai said while smirking.

Viktor sighed in defeat. "It started when one of his friend's daughters uploaded a video of him copying one of my routines. I was intrigued by his performance and decided to become his coach, but after some time I started to like Yuri and then before I knew it I fell in love with him." Viktor smiled as he continued. "After sometime he decided to get engagement rings and I was going to propose to him after the Grand Prix Finals, but I noticed something about myself. I missed figure skating. I missed competing against other figure skaters, the feel of the blades gliding against the ice, I missed it all. But I couldn't bring myself to talk to Yuri about it. So when they were announcing the winners I went to find my old coach and tell him about wanting to come back and train under him, well Yuri overheard us talking so he ran off throwing his engagement ring at me." Viktor's smile was now gone and Dai could see the pain in his face. "We didn't see each other for three years and everyday that I was apart from Yuri I regretted everything. I did miss the ice, but without Yuri it was meaningless." Viktor leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"Wow you're really selfish." Dai said with no emotion from his face. "I now get why Yuri won't get back together with you. Hell I wouldn't get together with someone like you. Someone like me is way better suited for Yuri then someone like you." Granted Yuri and Dai just met officially two days ago Dai couldn't shake the jealousy rising in him.

Viktor shot Dai a deathly glare. "What do you know!? You weren't there when it all happened! You don't know how we felt!" Dai still had no emotion as Viktor stood up and yelled at him.

"I might not have been there, but I did hear both sides of the story and I can tell that Yuri has the right to reject every love confession, apology, and anything you do to try and fix your relationship with him." Dai said while also standing up.

Viktor was beyond furious he ran up to Dai and pushed him against the wall. "Listen here asshole." Viktor said in a low growl. "I know I made mistakes in the past, I shouldn't have done the things I did to Yuri, but that's why I'm here to make-up for the mistakes. I'm not leaving here until I have Yuri's everything, and I don't want someone like you getting in the way. Got it?" Viktor said shooting death glares into Dai.

Taking Viktor's hands off of his collar Dai started to say "I'm not going to get in the way. I want the best for Yuri even if it means him having to go out with someone like you. But I will tell you this. If Yuri ever comes crying to me about how you hurt him a second time, I will not hesitate to take matters into my own hands." Dai said returning the glare Viktor shot him.

"That will never happen, I'm not making the same mistake again." Viktor said already starting to leave.

Dai stood there in silence until Viktor left. Letting out a sigh Dai said "So much for making friends with a celebrity." Walking out of the coffee shop Dai went the opposite path Viktor went.

 _Flashback_

" _Viktor! Come look at this view it's so beautiful." Yuri said in excitement as he looked off the balcony at the hotel they were staying at._

" _Nothing could be more beautiful than you. My love~." Viktor purred kissing Yuri's soft pink lips. Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck bringing him closer than he was before. Pulling away from kiss Viktor smiled down at Yuri who had a pink tint on his cheeks "I love you Yuri now and forever." Viktor said kissing Yuri's hand._

" _I love you too Viktor" Yuri said with his cheeks getting more pink. "I hope that we can stay like this forever."_

 _Viktor pulled Yuri into a tight hug and said "I will never let go of you." With that Viktor kissed Yuri on his lips once more, this time full of passion and love._

 _Pulling Yuri back into the hotel Viktor started to undress his lover, until he was just in his black boxers. Pressing Yuri onto the cold wall the younger shivered at the contact. Fondling with Yuri's now erect nipples he cried out in pleasure "Ahh~ V-viktor not we p-please move to the b-bed." Yuri said his voice trembling at the immense pleasure he was feeling. Viktor smiled into Yuri's lust filled eyes and picked him up bridal style taking him to the bed. Once laid down Viktor attacked his body with kisses and love marks. "Viktor I need you please." Yuri pleaded with tears at the base of his eyes._

" _Patience love." Viktor said starting to take off Yuri's boxers. Yuri shivered at Viktor's hand that was caressing his inner thigh."You look so beautiful Yuri. You don't know how badly I want you." Viktor said as he started to strip himself.  
_

 _Viktor started sucking on Yuri's right nipple and pinching the other one. "Ahh Viktor~." Yuri moaned which for Viktor was a huge turn-on. He lowered himself to Yuri's now hardened member oozing with pre-cum. Stroking his member Yuri threw his head back in pleasure as he thrusted his hips in rhythm with Viktor's hand. "V-Viktor I'm about to Ngh~" Yuri said as he came in Viktor's hand._

 _Smirking at Yuri, Viktor brought his hand up to his mouth and licked every ounce of cum that was shot onto his hand. "Don't do that!" Yuri shouted in embarrassment._

" _Why not?" Viktor said still smirking._

" _Because it's embarrassing and disgusting." Yuri said with his cheeks bright red._

 _Lowering himself to Yuri's ear Viktor whispered in his lowest voice possible. "Say that one more time and I'll give you a reason to feel embarrassed."_

" _To late" Yuri said as he hid his face within a pillow._

" _You're so cute Yuri" Viktor said as he left the bed._

" _Where are you going?" Yuri asked in confusion._

" _To get this." Viktor said as he came back to the bed with a bottle of lube._

 _Putting the gel onto his fingers Vitkor thrusted one finger into Yuri. "Ngh." Was all the sound Yuri could make as he squirmed against Viktor's finger._

" _I know it's uncomfortable love, but please bear with me." Viktor said as he kissed Yuri's forehead. Once Yuri stopped squirming against Viktor's finger, Viktor started to move his finger inside Yuri. Waiting for Yuri to get used to the feeling of one finger inside of him Viktor added more until Yuri had three fingers inside of him._

" _Wait! Viktor I'm going to cum!" Yuri said. To his surprise Viktor pulled out all of the fingers he had in Yuri which caused him to whimper missing the pleasure he was receiving. "Why did you stop?" Yuri asked with a pout._

" _So you can have the real thing" Viktor said as he took off his boxers._

 _Yuri blushed at the image in front of him. 'How did I end up with someone so beautiful?' Yuri thought as he smiled at Viktor._

" _Are you ready?" Viktor asked making sure the younger was comfortable with everything that was going to happen from that point on._

" _As ready as I'll ever be." Yuri said as he pulled Viktor into a hug._

" _This might hurt a little bit, but I promise you will feel good after." Viktor said as he kissed Yuri's forehead and entered him._

" _Ngh! AHH!" Yuri screamed at the intense pain, it probably would have been worse had he not been stretched out._

" _I know it hurts. It'll feel better, just give it some time." Viktor cooed into Yuri's ear. Yuri whimpered in response tears falling from his eyes. After sometime Viktor started slowly thrusting into Yuri at a steady pace._

" _Wait! It's still-" Viktor silenced him with a kiss wanting Yuri to only focus on the pleasure and not the pain._

" _Ahh~ Viktor… P-please go faster." Yuri said starting to feel more pleasure than pain._

" _As you wish." Viktor said picking up speed._

" _AHH! Right there." Yuri screamed in pleasure as Viktor found his most sensitive spot._

" _Right here?" Viktor said as he smirked and started to thrust in that direction._

" _Y-YES! OHH GOD YES VIKTOR!" Yuri screamed as Viktor rammed his hips into that spot._

" _V-VIKTOR I'M ABOUT TO-" Viktor silenced him with a kiss._

" _I know me too. Let's do it together." Viktor said as he rammed into Yuri as hard and fast as he could._

" _AHH~" Yuri screamed as he came with Viktor following suit. Pulling out of Yuri, Viktor laid next to him and smiled._

" _I love you so much Yuri" Viktor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, pulling Yuri closer to him._

" _I love you too Vitya." Yuri said while turning to face Viktor as he pulled him into a kiss._

 _Viktor smiled as he pulled Yuri closer to him wishing this moment would never end_

Yuri awoke with his heart aching and chest feeling tight. "Another one?" Yuri said to himself as he got up from his bed to get some water. Ever since Viktor came back to Japan Yuri has been dreaming of him and Viktor being together in the past. "God I just can't get rid of them can I." Yuri said still talking to himself "Well seems like I got to face the problem head on." Grabbing his jacket Yuri left his apartment in search for the Russian.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter I had so much fun writing it. Question of the day what is your favorite type of food. I love Italian food so much. Anyway thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri ran as fast as his legs could take him to the hotel Viktor was staying at. 'I hope he's there I really need to see him.' Yuri thought picking up more speed. Entering the hotel Yuri went for the elevator and pressed the fifth floor. Catching his breath and basically gasping for air Yuri wiped the sweat from his face and stood up still painting. 'What if he's not here?' Yuri thought to himself 'No he has to be he just has to.' Yuri checked the time reading nine thirty. There is a slight chance that he wouldn't be there, but Yuri forced that thought out of his mind. With the elevator reaching the fifth floor Yuri sprinted towards Viktor's room. Frantically knocking on the door Yuri shouted "Viktor! Are you in there? Please answer it's Yuri." After five minutes of knocking on the door Yuri got no response. Not wanting to give up Yuri sat down by Viktor's door and waited till he arrived. Which must've been a long time because before he knew it he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

" _Viktor look at these rings I got for us." Yuri said as he showed Viktor the golden rings._

" _Wow they look so pretty." Viktor said taking one of them "Yuri give me your hand." Giving Viktor his hand, Viktor took the the ring and slid it onto Yuri's hand. "Yuri from this day forward I promise to cherish and love you for the rest of my life." Viktor said looking into Yuri's garnet eyes._

 _Yuri smiled and took the ring he had and put it on Viktor's hand. "Viktor I promise to give you my love, my trust, my everything. I will love you for the rest of my life and never let go of you" Viktor smiled at Yuri who was blushing like a tomato. " S-So does this mean we are engaged?" Yuri asked blushing even harder._

 _Viktor chuckled at his_ _fiancé's cuteness "Of course Yuri!" Viktor said as he pulled Yuri into a tight hug and kissed him. "I love you Yuri."_

" _I love you too Viktor."_

* * *

After taking a jog around the city Viktor came back to the hotel with beads of sweat on his forehead. Wiping the sweat from his head Viktor made his way to the elevator and pressed the fifth floor button. 'I should really find Yuri soon. I feel like even when I'm here we're still so far apart' Viktor thought as the elevator door opened to the third floor where a woman in what seemed to be in her mid twenties came in. She had dark brown hair with bright red lipstick, wearing a tight red crop top with some lace around the edges, and a tiny skirt that barely covered her butt. The woman practically oozed sexuality probably thinking she could score any man she wanted, but Viktor just stood there disgusted by her attire. Still being polite Viktor gave her a faint smile.

She smiled seductively "Hey hot stuff." biting her lip she continued "How about we go back up to your room and I'll give you the ride of your life." She said while wrapping her leg around Viktor's.

At this point Viktor was beyond disgusted, never in his life had he ever felt so violated and felt so gross towards another person. So when the elevator door opened he pushed her off and said "Sorry I have no interest in hoe's who will spread their legs to anyone." She was about to say something back until the elevator door's closed.

Walking down the hall to his room Viktor spotted a someone by the side of his door. 'Oh no not another one.' Viktor thought to himself. Since Viktor was rather famous some people decided to visit him at the hotel he was staying at and Viktor thought this was another fan. Trying to quietly move to his door Viktor was about to enter his room, until the person mumbled something.

"Viktor... I love you... so much." Viktor looked at the smaller person who was curled up into a ball sleeping. Upon further inspection Viktor moved their bangs and immediately recognized them.

"Yuri?" Viktor questioned. "Is that you?" But he got no response. Picking up the younger male Viktor opened his door and brought Yuri inside. Gently laying him on the bed Viktor couldn't help but notice that he was shivering. Getting one of the extra blankets from the closet Viktor put it on Yuri and he immediately stopped. 'Poor thing I should've been here sooner.' Viktor thought as he sat at the edge of the bed putting his hand on his forehead. Trying to think of why Yuri was here Viktor gave up and decided to take a shower to clear his mind.

After his shower Viktor dried his hair, and slipped on some black boxers. Coming back into the bedroom Viktor was going to sleep on the couch and let Yuri have the bed, until he heard Yuri mumble his name and saw a look of discomfort on his face. "Mnn… Viktor where are you… I miss you… I love you." Yuri said trying to reach Viktor in his sleep.

Viktor smiled and made his way to the bed. Snuggling up close to Yuri he smiled and said "I love you to Yuri. I promise from here on out I will always be by your side. I promise I will never leave you again." Viktor finished falling asleep into the best sleep he has had in awhile.

* * *

Yuri was half awaken as he felt a tight embrace around his torso, fluttering his eyes open he was blinded at first by the morning light but his eyes adjusted. First thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his home, secondly he had no idea of what happened last night, and thirdly he was in nothing but his boxers. Turning to the side he was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes and silver hair. "Good morning Yuri did you sleep well?" Viktor said as if it was so normal. But not to Yuri, so flipping the freak out Yuri fell off the bed and hit his head on the dresser. Hard. Gasping Viktor got off of the bed and ran to Yuri "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" At this point Viktor was freaking out himself.

"Viktor I'm fine really. But goddamn that fucking hurt." Yuri said rubbing his throbbing head.

"I'll go get you some ice from down stairs. Be back in a little bit." Viktor said rushing to put some clothes on, as he left the room.

While Viktor went to get the ice Yuri got up from the floor and sat himself back on the bed trying to recall what happened last night. 'I know that I came here because that dream, and when I got up here Viktor wasn't here so I sat outside his door. I must've fallen asleep because I don't remember coming into here.' Yuri thought as he put on some clothes too. Just as he finished putting on the last of his clothes Viktor came in with a bag of ice. "Ah thanks." Yuri said taking the bag from Viktor.

"Now, tell me why are you here?" Viktor questioned as he sat beside Yuuri.

"Oh yea that." Yuri said as he turned to face Viktor. "Ok but you have to promise to not think anything of it when I tell you. Ok?" Viktor nodded crossing his fingers. Taking a deep breath Yuri started "So lately I've been having flashbacks of when we were together, and last night I had a dream where we were back in Russia at that hotel where the Pre-Grand Prix was and we… had sex." Yuri said as he cleared his throat. "Well when I woke up, my chest was aching. Not like in a painful way it's just… I felt the need to see you so I came here on instinct." Yuri finished as he looked down towards his lap.

Viktor embraced Yuri with a tight hug. Yuri didn't resist, he held on as if his life depended on it. Yuri's confidence was thrown out the window as hot tears fell down his face. "Viktor…" Yuri cried out."You don't know how I felt these past few years. I missed you so, so much. Everyday I hoped that you would come back, and when you finally did I was taken back a little. So I put up a strong cover making it seem like I moved on, but in reality I missed you and… I love you." Yuri choked out with the last part almost being a whisper, still Viktor heard every single word the younger said.

"Yuri why don't you want me to think anything of it?" Viktor said with a look of hurt on his face.

"Because… It's just complicated. I can't really put my feelings into words all I know is that I just want to be with you."

"So does that mean you want to get back together?" Viktor asked with a glint of hope within his eyes.

"I don't know. I really do miss you and I do want to get back together, but I don't want to let you off the hook that easily."

"I understand." Viktor said with hurt in his voice and eyes.

Noticing Viktor's reaction Yuri took his hands in his own and Yuri said "Look why don't we start things over forget about everything after the Grand Prix. Does that sound okay?" Viktor nodded and smiled, Yuri returned the smile and kissed him. "So what do we do now ?" Yuri asked Viktor.

"Do you want to see a movie or go to the park?" Viktor suggested not really knowing what to do either.

"Going to the park sounds fine." Yuri said getting off the bed only to lose his balance and fall into Viktor's arms.

"Yuri! Are you feeling alright?" Viktor asked with panic in his voice.

"Y-Yea I just feel a little dizzy." Yuri said rubbing his head only to have blood on his hand. Skillfully hiding his hand from Viktor, Yuri went to the bathroom to wash it off. Coming back to the bedroom Yuri was swaying back and forth until he fell backwards as his vision went black. The last thing Yuri could hear was Viktor shouting his name over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Hi sorry I left off on kind of a cliff hanger. I didn't dedicate this chapter to anyone because nobody commented to my question, but that's okay it was stupid on my part so I'm going to stop it. Still keep reviewing though I read every single one of them. Anyway thank you for reading this and see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

It was five hours Viktor was waiting until he was finally called into Yuri's room. "Is there anyone here for Yuri Katsuki." Catching Viktor's attention he stood up from where he was and made his way to the nurse. She led him to Yuri's room in complete silence. Once they got there she left and Viktor took a deep breath before opening the door. Yuri sat there reading a book, he looked up into Viktor's eyes and blushed looking back down at his book. Viktor smiled and came closer, and with each step Yuri blushed harder and harder until Viktor was right next to Yuri.

"Yuri do you feel alright? You look a little red. Should I call a doctor?" Viktor asked in concern for Yuri's heath.

"N-No I'm fine." Yuri said trying to look away from Viktor.

"Ah you're here already." The doctor said coming into the room. "Can we talk outside for a bit?"

"I'll be right back." Viktor said kissing Yuri's forehead while Yuri sat there and blushing from head to toe.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see Yuri's head was cracked open due to hitting his head to hard, and something triggered in his brain which caused him to have slight amnesia. So he can't remember anything that happened in the last five years." The doctor explained. "But on the bright side." The doctor continued "His memories should be back in about two to three weeks give or take."

Viktor gave the doctor a faint smile "I wish I had noticed a lot sooner. I could have done something about all this." Viktor said his smile slowly fading.

"Mr. Nikiforov there was nothing you could do, you couldn't have noticed the blood given that his hair is so dark. At least you brought him to the hospital, had he been he any later the crack in his head would have gotten more infected and he would be in a much more critical condition than he is in now. Anyway I advise that you look after him, and if you want him to get his memories faster take him to familiar places or tell him about his past self. Also I'm prescribing some medication to help subside the pain, other than that he should be okay. After this you can take him home if you want" The doctor said smiling and handing Viktor the medication bottle.

"Will do. Thank you doctor." Viktor said taking the bottle and making his way back inside Yuri's room. Opening the door Viktor's eyes met into Yuri's soft garnet one's. "Hey Yuri how are you feeling?" Viktor asked taking a seat next to the younger.

"I feel fine, but can I ask you something?" Yuri asked with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Go right ahead." Viktor said smiling.

"Uh Okay… This sounds a little weird, but why are you here?"

Viktor gave out a small chuckle "What did the doctor tell you?"

"He told me that I had cracked my head open, and that I have slight amnesia. He told me that I don't remember the last five years, and that I should take things slow for a while."

"So I know you don't remember everything, but the truth is we have been dating for a while and you probably forgot all about it considering the amnesia."

"Stop lying to me. How could a loser like me get a someone as perfect as you?" Yuri said as he looked away from Viktor.

Pulling Yuri's face closer to his Viktor said "Don't you dare call yourself a loser Yuri. I love you so much I can't stand when you bring yourself down like that it makes me feel like you have lost all trust in me. And plus would I bee here if none of this was true" Viktor said closing the space between them with a kiss. Yuri's eyes widened in surprise he wanted to pull away, but his body wouldn't let him. It was as if he could not resist the Russian man giving him the pleasure that was coursing through his body. "Yuri do you have even a fragment of your memories back?" Yuri looked down at the bed and shook his head in response. "I see." Viktor said as he leaned back in his chair.

"But." Yuri said grabbing Viktor's hand and meeting his icy blue eyes "I do trust you, and I believe everything you say. So please take care of me." Yuri said with a smile.

"Of course." Viktor said returning the smile.

* * *

"Um.. Viktor?" Yuri asked in confusion as he stared at the ice rink in front of him. "Why are we here?"

"The doctor said to help with your amnesia, you should go to more familiar places like this." Viktor said taking Yuri's hand leading him into the rink. Opening the doors he was greeted with Yuko stacking skates on a shelf that was higher than she could reach. Giving up she set them aside and faced towards Viktor and Yuri.

"Hi Yuri! Long time no see how are you?" Yuko asked with a smile on her face.

"Ahh I've been better what about you?" Yuri said fiddling with his fingers.

"Same old same old." Yuko said now staring at the Russian man beside Yuri "Viktor." Yuko said her smile fading into a small glare "How are you?"

Taken back a little Viktor said "I'm good." Still confused at why Yuko seemed mad at him.

"Oh isn't that nice. What brings you back to Japan? Come here to break Yuri's heart again?" Yuko said not hiding her glare anymore.

"Again?" Yuri questioned looking up at Viktor.

"Yuko could we talk in private?" Viktor said motioning outside.

"Sure." Yuko said coming out from behind the counter.

"We'll be back soon Yuri." Viktor said as he waved to Yuri.

* * *

"First off why are you mad at me." Viktor said having no idea why this usually sweet and loving person would be mad at him.

"Oh so you think you can break my best friends heart and expect me not to be mad at you? I don't think so." Yuko said crossing her arms and giving Viktor an even harsher glare.

"Look I'm sorry a lot of stuff was going on and I couldn't be there for Yuri all the time. That's why I left because I didn't want to hurt Yuri more than I already had." Viktor said with a look of sympathy on his face. "But that's not why I'm at the ice rink. You see Yuri has slight amnesia so he can't remember the last five years of his life. So the doctor said to take him to familiar places to help get his memories back."

"What happened?" Yuko said with a look of concern on her face.

"Last night he came to where I was staying at, and he had no recollection of ever coming. So in the morning when he woke up and saw me he was taken back a little and fell off the side of the bed hitting the dresser and cracking his head open."

"Oh my goodness that's horrible." Yuko said covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yea so the doctor said to take him to familiar places to help recover his memories faster."

"How long will it be till his memories come back?"

"The doctor said it will be about two to three weeks give or take."

"I see well we should probably go back to Yuri, I don't think he should be left alone for this long given his condition. But know this." Yuko said grabbing Viktor by the collar pulling him down to her eye level. "If you ever hurt Yuri again your death will be on my hands. Got it?" Viktor nodded and she released him from her deathly grip.

'Note to self never piss off Yuko.' Viktor thought as he made his way back to the entrance where Yuri was waiting. "Hey Yuri did-" Viktor's words were cut off when he couldn't find Yuri anywhere. "Yuri where are you?" Viktor said looking around. He checked everywhere until he came across the rink where he heard faint music. 'No he shouldn't be skating' Viktor thought as he made his way to the rink. He was about to yell for Yuri to stop until he saw Yuri skating to his free program he had at the last Grand Prix, so Viktor silently stood there as Yuri finished up his routine. Viktor gasped as Yuri was about to finish his routine with a quadruple flip, but to his surprise Yuri executed it perfectly. With his program done Yuri came off the ice to where Viktor was putting on the blade protectors. "Ahh I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that given my condition but I couldn't resist." Yuri said as he rubbed his head from nervousness.

"Do you know what you did right there?" Viktor asked hoping that at least some of his memories came back.

"It was just improv I didn't think much of it." Yuri said getting a drink of water from the fountain.

"That wasn't just improv Yuri. That was your performance from three years ago." Viktor said excitedly "Yuri! Some of your memories are coming back!" Viktor shouted in glee as he pulled Yuri into a tight hug.

"Really?!" Yuri said his whole body jumping up and down from excitement.

"Yes Really! Let's go somewhere else." Viktor said as he motioned for Yuri to take his skates off.

Once the skates were off Yuri gave them to Yuko who put them back on the shelf. "It was good seeing you Yuri" Yuko said with a smile, turning towards Viktor she continued "I hope you remember what I said, and don't forget it" Yuko warned as she shot Viktor an icy glare.

"Got it. Let's go Yuri" Viktor said as they made their way towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Yuri asked as they made their way into Viktor's car.

"It's a surprise" Viktor said as they got in and drove off to their next destination.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry if this update took so long I've been busy with a lot of things in my life, and I'm sorry. It's really hard to balance school work with this, but I am dedicated to finishing this story. I hope you like this update and please review I love reading all of your comments and feedback. Anyway thank you again and I will see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning lemon in chapter (also please excuse any grammar mistakes I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so you all can read)**

Viktor and Yuri sat in the car with complete silence, neither one of them could think of anything to talk about. Finally having enough of the silence Viktor spoke up "You know Yuri, the performance you did back at the rink was the same performance that won you the gold medal at the last Grand Prix Finals."

Yuri turned towards Viktor with his eyes filled with passion "Really?" He questioned as he was starting to get excited about his past self.

"Yea really." Viktor said as he smiled back at the younger.

"Hey Viktor can I ask you something?" Yuri said starting to lose his smile.

"Sure" Viktor said turning his head back to the road.

"Why did you decide to coach me?" Yuri asked.

Viktor smiled even more "I decided to coach you because you inspired me. When I saw that video of you skating my routine I saw all the burning passion pouring out of you and I knew that I needed to meet with you and train you, so I left Russia and came to Japan to be your coach."

"That was really sweet of you. I also have one more question, when we were at the rink why did Yuko say 'Come here to break Yuri's heart again?'"

Viktor froze and tightened his grip on the wheel. "Um Yuri can we talk about this at a different time?"

Yuri still wanting answers protested back "But what if this helps get my memories back?"

"Yuri please just drop it."

"No. I want you to tell me." Yuri said starting to get irritated.

"Yuri I said drop it" Viktor growled in a low tone.

"No! Why can't you just tell me?!" Yuri shouted not hiding his annoyance anymore.

"Fine you want to know so badly!" Viktor yelled as he roughly pulled the car over. "I left you. I missed skating so after the awards ceremony I went to my coach and asked to train back under him. There are you happy?" Viktor yelled at Yuri who looked like he was about to cry. Viktor instantly felt guilty and his expression softened. "Yuri I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you." Viktor said as he pulled Yuri into a hug.

"I'm not crying because you yelled at me." Yuri said as hot tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm crying because I remember it." Yuri cried out as he broke into a full sob. Viktor felt like a total asshole he never wanted to hurt his love again, yet here's Yuri crying on him like a baby.

"Yuri… I really am sorry I never wanted to hurt you I just didn't want to bring up such a tragic memory. I love you so much. You know that right?" Viktor said as he brought up the younger's face to meet his.

"I know it I just... don't know how I feel about you." Yuri said as he pulled back from Viktor's embrace. "I can see little fragments that tie together, and they all revolve around me either moping around or crying all because of you." That killed Viktor. To know that his lover was hurting that much because of him. No wonder Yuri and Yuko would be so mad at him, he basically ripped this poor boy's heart into millions of pieces.

"Yuri… I don't know what to say." Viktor murmured.

"Don't say do." Yuri replied taking off his seat belt and pulling Viktor's face towards his, but not bringing him into a kiss "Promise me that you won't ever leave me again and actually keep it." Yuri ordered his face going from demanding back to a smile. "Okay?"

"I promise." Viktor said kissing the younger. "And I intend to keep that promise." Viktor continued with a look of determination on his face.

"Now that that's done I can drop this stupid act." Yuri said as he sighed back into his seat.

"What act?" Viktor questioned.

"So I kind of already had my memories the moment we got to the ice rink." Yuri stated.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?!" Viktor shouted at Yuri who just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"I told you didn't I? I would make you feel the pain I felt for the past three years."

Viktor froze he did feel really bad about everything he felt so much pain in his chest he thought his heart would literally break in half. Viktor smiled and chuckled "Well played Yuri. Well played."

"Now that you know can we please go back to the hotel, and or to a restaurant and get something to eat I'm starving." Yuri begged as his stomach growled in hunger.

"Of course." Viktor replied as he turned the car around.

* * *

Walking into the hotel Viktor and Yuri made their way to the elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor "Wait for me" someone called out as they came in before the door closed.

"Yuri?" The woman spoke.

"Sara? Is that you?" Yuri asked as he looked closely at her.

"Yuri! It's been awhile ever since you stopped coming to the club I thought you died or something." She giggled as she looked at the man beside him, her smile fading. "You." She pointed a finger at Viktor. "Yesterday night you were the one who was in the elevator with me weren't you?" She said her tone filled with anger.

"So what if I was? You going to try and bang me again?" Viktor said crossing his arms and leaning against the elevator wall.

"You got some nerve you asshole." Sara said as she was about to punch the Russian for making fun of her until she felt an arm wrap around her's "Yuri? What are you doing?" Sara asked confused.

"What am I doing what are you doing? Why are you so angry with him?"

"I'm teaching this bastard a lesson. Now let go." Sara demanded, but Yuri just tightened his grip around her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him." Yuri said as he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall to where her hand was against her back. "What floor are you staying on?" Yuri said his voice deep starting to fill with anger.

Giving up Sara gave in "I'm staying on the third floor." Yuri motioned for Viktor to press the third floor button and then proceed to push Sara out of the elevator.

Yuri sighed and leaned on Viktor "What happened between you two?"

Viktor rested his head on Yuri's being careful with his injury "Long story short she tried to fuck me and now she's mad because I told her off."

"She's always been like that. What a hoe." They both laughed as the elevator door opened to their floor. They walked to Viktor's door where he proceeded to open it with the key card and went inside with Yuri following him.

"What do you want to eat there's sushi, all types of fish, and look they even have katsud-" Viktor's words were cut off by Yuri attacking his lips.

"I want you." Yuri said as he pushed Viktor onto the bed and straddled him.

"Yuri as much as I wanted to do this the moment I saw you, I don't want to hurt you." Viktor said as he caressed Yuri's cheeks.

"Viktor I need you... I want you so badly." Yuri replied eyes filled with lust and desire.

Viktor couldn't hold it in as he sighed and flipped Yuri over to where Viktor was on top "Just please tell me if you feel any pain whatsoever okay. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." Yuri nodded as he started to take off Viktor's coat and shirt giving Yuri a perfect view of Viktor's toned chest.

"God Viktor you're so sexy I love it." Yuri said biting his lip.

"Yuri you don't know how long I've waited for this." Viktor said as he crashed both their lips together still being careful with Yuri's injury. Yuri moaned into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance, with Viktor easily dominating. Still kissing Viktor started to take off Yuri's jeans and boxers leaving Yuri in just his shirt. Breaking their kiss Viktor took off Yuri's shirt leaving him completely naked. "Yuri you look so inviting I want to eat you up." Viktor said while fondling with Yuri's erect nipples.

"Ahh~ Viktor stop toying with me." Yuri said as he felt the immense pleasure coursing through his body. Yuri couldn't remember the last time he was bound to someone like this feeling powerless, feeling like he has no control. But little did everyone know he acually loved having people dominating him and making him feel powerless, granted he liked taking control nothing compared to this. Snapping out of his thoughts Yuri screamed as his member entered Viktor's mouth, without any warning whatsoever. "Viktor! Y-You don't have to. Ahh~." Yuri gripped the Russian's silver locks as if begging for more. "Wait Viktor! I'm about to-" Yuri's words were cut off when he came in Viktor's mouth. Yuri was painting trying to catch his breath, while Viktor was already taking off his jeans and boxers.

"Suck on them" Viktor commanded and he put two fingers in front of Yuri's face. The younger obediently sucked on them, Vitkor kind of already knew about Yuri's secret so he was just acting accordingly. Taking the now lubricated fingers Viktor rammed them into Yuri who was a moaning mess. "Viktor please stop teasing me… Ahh~ Right there!" Yuri moaned as Viktor hit his sensitive spot.

"Right here?" Viktor said as he hit everywhere else but there.

"Vitya~ Please?" Yuri moaned in hopes that Viktor would hit that spot, but to his surprise he pulled out his fingers and kissed the younger.

"Yuri are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to-" Yuri sighed and silenced Viktor with a kiss, while maneuvering his way to where he was straddling Viktor.

"Are you happy now? This way I can't hurt my head and you get a perfect view of everything, so now Viktor I ask you are _you_ sure you- AHH~" Yuri screamed as Viktor slammed Yuri's hips onto his erect shaft. "Ahh~ GOD YES VIKTOR." Yuri screamed as Viktor rammed his hips into Yuri's sensitive spot. Yuri rocked his hips in rhythm with Viktor's member as both of them were drawing near their climaxes.

"Wait Yuri I'm going to-" Viktors words were silenced as Yuri roughly kissed him.

"Me to let's do it together" Viktor gave up on restraining himself as he grabbed Yuri's hips hard, almost causing bruises, and went as fast as he could "GOD VIKTOR I'M CUM-" Yuri's words were cut off by himself cumming and Viktor following soon after. Pulling out Viktor laid beside Yuri who was out of breath. "Out of everything I missed about you this has to be number one. I missed you so much Vitya" Yuri cried out tears falling from his eyes.

"I promise this time Yuri I won't let you go again" Viktor said embracing Yuri into a tight hug, kissing any of the tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you Viktor" Yuri said as he smiled at Viktor before drifting off to sleep

'"I love you too Yuri." Viktor said falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Hey yo, sorry for not updating regularly I've been super busy lately and haven't had time to update, but yea. Also sorry if Viktor seems ooc or like a total asshole I just think it ties in with the plot… But anyway thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter. Also sorry the lemon was short


End file.
